The invention relates to an adapter device for arranging a container on the housing of a portable cleaning appliance.
The invention also relates to a cleaning apparatus with a portable cleaning appliance, which comprises a housing, and with an adapter device of the aforementioned kind.
Portable cleaning appliances are used, for example, in the form of portable vacuum cleaners or portable high-pressure cleaners. They are used on construction sites, for example, but also at other operational sites. The cleaning appliances can be carried by the user. The cleaning appliances are often also mobile and have suitable wheels for this purpose.
In many cases, the cleaning appliances are placed in a transport vehicle for transportation to an operational site, and as the stowage space in the transport vehicle is limited in most cases, containers, for example, tool boxes or other containers accommodating utensils are placed on the cleaning appliances during transportation. When the transport vehicle reaches its destination, the containers as well as the cleaning appliance are taken out of the transport vehicle and then carried to the actual operational site.
A cleaning appliance in the form of a vacuum cleaner, the housing of which forms on its top side a cover surface with a recess in which a container can be installed, is known from EP 0 916 302 B1. The container is thereby secured on the cover surface of the housing against slipping. The container can be additionally locked by means of locking elements in the recess of the cover surface. This has the advantage that the vacuum cleaner can be moved together with the container in the form of a single transportation unit by the user. It is, however, necessary for the container to have exactly the dimensions of the recess on the cover surface of the vacuum cleaner. Container and vacuum cleaner must therefore be exactly adapted to each other in their dimensions.
The object of the present invention is to provide a device by means of which a container can be arranged on the housing of a portable cleaning appliance for joint transportation of the cleaning appliance together with the container.